¡Hicimos una Alianza!
by GriisleChan
Summary: Los sucesos de la formación de la alianza entre Inglaterra y Japón, si este ultimo hubiese sido mujer. InglaterraxFem!Japon. One-Shot


****Hola! :D aqui yo con otro aporte para mi OTP *-*

experimento con fem!Japón y también porque quería practicar mi romance para otros fics u.u de antemano, no soy muy buena en eso D:

aclaraciones abajo! para no aburrirlos y lean tranquilos :3 ah! y posible OOC para los personajes~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio bla bla bla es de Himaruya-san bla bla bla jamas sera mio D: (?)

¡Enjoy~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hicimos una Alianza!**

**.**

El representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se encontraba en lo actualmente conocido como "completo aislamiento" en otras palabras, solo y sin amigos; ya que estaba siendo demasiado tsundere con sus "vecinos" y para que mentir, también con el resto del mundo. El estaba convencido que estar solo era lo mejor y así lo prefería, pero algo dentro de sí le decía todo lo contrario, digo, hasta el mas solo se aburre de estarlo y es ahí cuando comienzan las fases de depresión.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, sus jefes lo tenían arto con ese tema…

-Tendré… que hacer un amigo…- dijo tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té. Buscar un amigo… ¿pero a quien? Termino con su contenido y se levanto de la silla aun pensando en la posible nación, obviamente afortunada, que podría convertirse en su aliado.

Muchos países vinieron a su mente pero cabe decir que los descartaba casi de inmediato, no hay que olvidar que Inglaterra puede llegar a ser un poco orgulloso…

-¿Francia? ¡Ni loco!- gruño mientras caminaba por el jardín, de todas las naciones existentes Francia no sería ni una opción- Los bálticos tal vez…No, ellos no serian de ayuda- pensó, pero al ellos estar con Rusia no sería una buena opción, ya que él buscaba un aliado para ir "contra" el.

Así estuvo debatiendo un buen rato con su mente, decidiendo el país que se convertirá en su aliado, hasta que por fin llego a una conclusión…

-Tú… ¡Tendrás el honor de convertirte en mi aliado!- y ahí estaba, mostrando un ramo de rosas (que la verdad no se para que) en la puerta de Alemania ofreciéndole ser su amigo, a lo que el oji azul miraba sospechosamente.

-No gracias- fue su seca respuesta para luego cerrar la puerta y hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Inglaterra quedo con la palabra en la boca ¡le había cerrado la puerta en la cara! ¡A él! No todos los días el maravilloso Reino Unido pedía a otra nación que fuese su amigo.

Con menos ánimos del que ya tenía emprendió camino a otro lugar. Y ahora… ¿Quién podría ser su aliado? Dicha pregunta taladro su mente por un largo rato hasta que…

-¿Japón…?- susurro notando que había llegado a la casa japonesa…si lo pensaba de esa manera no era mala idea el hacerse amigo del país nippon, después de todo era una nación que estaba creciendo mucho. Ambos podrían beneficiase con esa alianza.

Sin pensarlo más se acerco a la puerta y antes de que pudiese tocar, esta se abrió mostrando a la representación del país asiático.

-¿¡Q-quien eres! Preséntate aho… ¿Una chica?- eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, había visto a Japón varias veces pero no se le paso por la cabeza de que se tratase de una mujer… ni mucho menos lo había notado.

-Pero… es usted el que está parado en la puerta de mi casa- la chica lo miraba incrédula ¿Qué haría un país como Inglaterra ahí? El rubio se aclaro la garganta, estaba un poco avergonzado por la manera en la que expreso.

-Ehh… Lamento el haber llegado de la nada- acato, la chica solo le dijo que no había problema y así lo invito a entrar. El extranjero aun estaba impresionado por la presencia de la chica, al fin y al cabo tratándose de ella era totalmente diferente, él era un caballero después de todo y no podía ser descortés.

Se sentaron en el suelo con vista hacia el patio trasero de la casa y comenzaron a charlar sobre la posible formación de una alianza entre ellos a lo que Japón afirmo como una buena idea, ella también necesitaba un aliado que le apoyara, sobretodo en sus problemas actuales con Rusia.

Seguían conversando determinadamente, hasta que el jefe de la chica logro escuchar la intención de ambos, el de formar una alianza. Se puso nervioso, el no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso ya que quería formar una alianza con Rusia, no con Reino Unido.

**.**

Concluyo el día, y el rubio se encontraba ya en su hogar disfrutando de un buen baso de un fino whisky…

-Que bien me la pase hoy con Japón… es una chica muy interesante y bastante inteligente… sin olvidar que también muy adorable- decía bastante emocionado y con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro mientras recordaba su encuentro de esa tarde- Fue una gran idea el formar una alianza con ella- en eso, entro uno de sus asistentes portando varios papeles…

-Así que formaremos una alianza con Japón- la nación asintió orgulloso ante el comentario hecho por el recién llegado, notando lo feliz que se encontraba su superior.

**.**

A la noche del día siguiente, nos encontramos con el mismo rubio oji esmeralda y de cejas pobladas del día anterior pero estaba vez bastante deprimido mirando el cielo estrellado en una colina muy dramáticamente, pero… ¿Por qué se encuentras así? Si hace unas horas estaba muy feliz y animado por su reciente alianza…

-Las estrellas son tan deprimentes… al final de cuentas, solo otra vez- dijo recordando las palabras de su asistente de esa mañana _"el jefe de Japón hará un visita a Rusia…eso quiere decir que formara su alianza con el"_ suspiro un poco molesto y frustrado… pero… ¿porque lo estaba? Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que lo abandonaban, si bien una cosa era segura; le dolía que esa persona se tratase de la japonesa, la chica le simpatizaba mucho, aunque le costara admitirlo- ¡Que importa! He estado solo por mucho tiempo así que no necesito a nadie más- exclamo soltando una risa bastante nerviosa.

-¡Inglaterra-san!- se escucho un poco a lo lejos, que el rubio no logro escuchar ya que aun se encontraba ocupado riendo- ¡Inglaterra-san!- insistió siendo escuchada estaba vez por él, que había dejado de reír, y ahora observaba como Japón corría hacia él- Perdo…ne por vi…sitarlo tan tar…de- dijo una vez estando a su lado y recuperando el aire. Inglaterra la miro extrañado ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

- Japón… ¿Por qué tu y Rusia...?... ¡N-no quiero oír ninguna despedida tuya!- dijo bastante avergonzado moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo frente a él, lo que faltaba es que fuera a burlarse de él.

-¡No es eso!- soltó un poco más calmada-¡La visita que le hizo mi superior a Rusia lo hizo por su propia cuenta!, fue tan repentino que a mí también me tomo por sorpresa; es por eso que vine lo más pronto posible a su casa- bajo la mirada

-Entonces… ¿si formaras una alianza conmigo?- pregunto temeroso por su respuesta, eso se escucho un poco suplicante.

-Yo estaría encanta de formar una alianza con usted- respondió soltando una sonrisa sincera siendo imitada por el rubio a los pocos segundos.

-¿En verdad?...Ya veo…Yo también pienso lo mismo. Si es así, podemos hacer oficial la alianza mañana- decía sin quitar su sonrisa, ambos se miraron fijamente durante poco tiempo hasta que el ingles se dio cuenta y desvió su mirada- Y n-no es que lo haga por ti ¡claro que no! Esto es para mí beneficio ¡ya sabes!- tartamudeo un poco logrando que la más baja le dedicara una mirada incrédula y luego riera suavemente ante el comentario "sincero" de su nuevo aliado- Es la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi larga vida…- susurro inconscientemente en voz alta logrando que la chica se sonrojara. Lo mismo pasaba con ella, era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso- B-bueno será mejor que entremos, está haciendo mucho frio- cambio de tema rápidamente al notar su "metida de pata" con un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que la peli negra asintió, caballerosamente tomo su brazo y se adentraron a la casa del país europeo.

_¡Y así fue! al día siguiente, específicamente el 30 de enero de 1902, se firmo la alianza Anglo-Japonesa, una de las alianzas más hermosas de toda la historia ¿o no?_

**.**

Semanas después…

-Inglaterra-san… creo que yo también debería aprender ingles…- comento la asiática notando como en su país se extendía dicho idioma.

-Si quieres yo te enseño- se ofreció amablemente.

Más tarde, se encontraban en la casa japonesa en donde el rubio decidió empezar con sus "clases"

-Bien… This is a pen- articulo como ejemplo mostrando dicho objeto, aunque si era sincero… jamás usaba esa frase.

-¿Es decir que el Is funciona como el Wa en el japonés?- pregunto tomando el hilo del idioma y con la afirmación de su "maestro" empezó a escribir en su cuaderno.

Minutos después, ya la chica había formado unas cuantas oraciones que recién le mostraba al Reino Unido…

-Veo que ya pudiste formar algunas oraciones- ojeo la pagina en donde solo leía "América is idiota" "América is estúpido" y otras más parecidas- ¿Tienes algún rencor reprimido?- pregunto mientras una gota bajaba por su sien.

-Yo no tengo nada de eso- respondió con una expresión inocente en el rostro, que pareció muy adorable al chico.

-Mira esto se hace así…-siguió con sus clases haciendo anotaciones en el cuaderno.

Llego la noche y ambos aun seguían con las lecciones, la asiática había avanzado mucho a pesar de tener solo un día de clase. Como decía el europeo, ella era muy inteligente.

-…Y así se escribe- anoto varias palabras en el mismo cuaderno que fue usado en todo el día recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su aprendiz- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, ya anocheció- poso su vista en la ventana para confirmar que así era.

-Inglaterra-san, una cosa más… ¿Cómo se dice "te quiero"?- pregunto tomando por sorpresa al ingles, notando de igual forma el sonrojo de la chica.

-_I Love You_- susurro como si estuviera confesándose y acompañando a su aliada en el sonrojo- Y… ¿Cómo sería en japonés?- pregunto, la japonesa se sobresalto un poco.

-_AiShiteru_- soltó de igual forma como si se tratara de una confesión y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron; color esmeralda y café conectados, extraño pero combinaban muy bien y ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro como si magia se tratase…

Sin más, el británico la abrazo delicadamente siendo correspondió a los pocos segundos…

-_AiShiteru Nihon_- le susurro en su oído, que para ella era el japonés más perfecto que jamás había escuchado…

-_I Love You England_…- esta vez ella intentaba pronunciar el ingles y aunque no lo sabía lo había hecho muy bien.

Después de eso, ambos se veían mucho más seguidos y pasaban ratos inolvidables, uno era el complemento del otro…

**.**

-Inglaterra-san ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, ambos se encontraban sentados en un hermoso y amplio jardín con una pequeña quebrada al frente.

-Tú solo cierra los ojos ¡no hagas trampa!- exclamo haciendo un puchero gracioso a lo que la peli negra hizo caso, cerro sus ojos. El rubio saco de su bolsillo una cajita de la cual tomo lo que había en el interior- Dame tu mano- a la japonesa no le quedo de otra que obedecer, pensando que solo se trataba de una broma.

-Esto es…- abrió los ojos al igual que su mano revelando un pequeño dije con la bandera de Reino Unido.

-Es para que siempre me recuerdes- sonrió y así saco otro dije pero este con la bandera Japonesa- Mira yo también tengo uno, aunque sé que con él o sin él siempre te recordare, será algo así como nuestro tesoro- solo con ella podía ser así, y no, no era un "tonto" ni nada por el estilo, no era su culpa que las demás naciones solo lo hagan enojar y lograr que parezca un gruñón la mayoría de las veces.

-Muchas gracias… es hermoso, lo llevare siempre conmigo- dijo elevando el dije a la altura de su pecho.

-Gracias a ti…Por ser siempre tu misma- agradeció de igual manera acercándose a ella y juntando sus labios con los ajenos en un cálido y corto beso.

_Porque a pesar de todo… esa alianza no solo fue etiquetada como la más dulce de la historia por ser muy tranquila y pacífica, si no también por todo el amor que sentían ambas naciones…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Creo que... salio bien xD jajajaja

la idea de este fic es gracias a China *o* (Aexis :3) porque ella me comento el como seria esta alianza si japón hubiese sido mujer... y así salio XD me guie también del capitulo de World Series pero como de seguro notaron hubieron cosas diferentes (porque no lo recordaba mucho y también porque con una chica iggy tuvo que comportarse un poco distinto o no?) intente que fuese lo mas historico posible pero hay cositas que no son totalmente ciertas, las inclui en el fic para darte un buen "toque"

espero les haya gustado! :3 como coloque arriba no soy buena en el romance y para eso lo hice para mejorar. si hubo algun error gomen u.u soy humano y los cometo ;w;

sin mas, espero sus review :3 saben bien que son bienvenidos :D

muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Honorable Samurai, Sucio Pirata (oh si~ publicidad gratis :3) esta casi listo solo me faltan unos detalles :)

Chau~!


End file.
